


Revelations

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times, Short, Smut, how bad porn begins, institute, shirtless alec, will herondale is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this happened. And is nothing serious, just something to have fun with? Based on the promo pics from Malec, Magnus in the Institute and Alec basically shirtless. One thing lead to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphanaccount80231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanaccount80231/gifts).



Magnus was about to go to the Institute. He had some information he needed to give and he had to admit he was extremely excited to see Alec again. Last time he had contacted him and asked him on a date so to speak, for Magnus disappointment at the same time amusement, Alec had said no. Magnus entered the Institute the way all downworlders must. He was in no mood to see anyone else, he just wanted to see Alec.

In another time, people would have found it strange seeing Magnus helping the shadowhunters. In fact, Magnus himself found this whole situation peculiar and intriguing. In some ways Alec reminded him of Will, not only because of their similarities physically but because that just like Will, Alec was the reason Magnus so gladly helped them.

On his way to the room’s wing, he found Isabelle. She was pleased to see him.

“Hello, Magnus.” The smile on her face couldn’t deny that she knew about his true intentions and most likely about where he was going as well.

“Hi, Isabelle. Looking good.” Her smile turned even bigger and she thanked him. To also help in his search, she told him exactly where Alec’s room was.

“Have fun,” She said as she went away.

Magnus knew he could count on her whenever it came to Alec. If he needed information, she would provide him with it. He could also see how much she cared for her brother and all the lengths she was willing to go in order to see him happy. The happiness of those she loves the most mattered a great deal to her.

He had no difficulty in finding Alec’s room. For a moment, he considered walking in but that wasn’t who he is, so he knocked on the door. Not bothering to ask who it was expecting it to be one of his siblings, Alec shouted: “Come in.”

Alec’s face went bright red soon as he spotted Magnus. He had finished a training so he was all sweaty, with nothing but his pants on. He was getting ready to the shower. However soon as he sees Magnus, he grabs a jacket that was placed in a chair nearby and he starts getting dressed as Magnus gets closer.

Magnus had some sort of file in his hand, with a brown cover, he looks pleased with himself that he had caught Alec in this specific moment. He couldn’t help it and the smirk was visible, which made Alec blush even more.

Alec wanted to say something but all that came out of his mouth was indistinct sounds. He then decided it was best if Magnus did all the talking.

“Here’s the files and the information you asked me for,” Magnus said.

“Ah… Thanks. I, was that hard to get?”

“Nothing I couldn’t manage.” Magnus smiled. But is wasn’t the nice, soft smile. The second intentions were all over it.

Alec reached out his hand to take the file, however, Magnus pulled back. “I come bringing the information, but I need payment for my services.” Okay, that had come out wrong, Magnus thought. But he was however known for not doing anything without a price, even when he was so enchanted by Alec.

Alec looked confused. He knew Magnus, in fact, previously they had found him because they had something he holds dear to him, that now belonged to his sister. However, after everything that happened, he wasn’t expecting Magnus to ask for something.

“I have nothing to give you,” He says. But Magnus with that beautiful smirk of his replies:

“Take off your clothes.” Alec blushes and for a moment he only stares at Magnus. He was startled by this odd and unusual request. Also, certainly Magnus had to be joking, however as Alec looks at him once again, he was serious, so very serious.

“What… what do you mean?” At this, Magnus laughed.

“Oh, Alexander…” Magnus sighed. “How little do you know? Did you got out of training?”

“Yes. I finished it earlier. In fact, I was heading out for a shower.” Suddenly Alec’s attitude changed. Perhaps it was the fact they were all alone in his room, away from everyone and second eyes. And then he managed to relax a bit. However, the concern that someone could come and knock on the door at any moment got him worried.

Magnus noticed his glances over the door. The door was closed, Magnus had made sure of it. But it wasn’t locked.

“Relax,” He said. “No one is coming in, and if they did” Magnus laughed “It would just add some extra. Plus I know a little someone who might not let that happen.”

“What do you mean?” Alec swallowed dry.

“Oh, nothing. Now, will you please my request?”

Without knowing what to do, Alec simply removed his jacket. Now he was shirtless and sweaty, shivers went on Magnus' spine. Alec was certainly beauty and grace. Alec left him speechless.

“I suppose you don’t have that much experience, but I really want to kiss you, Alexander.”

And just like that, he did. Alec wasn’t prepared and Magnus was right, he didn’t have that much experience, in fact, he had none.

Soon, Alec learned how to give in and let his guard down, he enjoyed the kiss. He enjoyed the feeling of Magnus inside of his mouth, the way his hands moved from his neck to his chest and then his waist. Magnus felt when Alec tense up as his hands kept going down, below his waist. This all felt different but exciting to Alec. Something new to discover.

They both wanted each other and as the kiss grew wilder, Alec reached out to take off Magnus clothes. As he did, he embraced every part of Magnus body. He touched his strong and muscular arms, passing his hands on Magnus bare chest. He’s so beautiful, that’s all he could think about. Alec wouldn’t lie to himself now, he had thought about it, he had fantasized with a situation similar to this ever since he had seen Magnus. The chemistry and attraction were off the charts, there was no denying.

Both still had their pants on as Magnus pushed Alec over to the bed. But quickly Alec made his way to being on top, this a pleasant surprise to Magnus. Alec stared at him to take him all in before he made another movie. As things got hotter and more intense, a fear began to cripple on the back of Alec’s head. He wasn’t so sure if he could do this, he had never had sex before, and this would be his first time… And yet he felt completely comfortable with Magnus but he also wanted to have a bigger and deeper emotional connection with him. Magnus wasn’t the type to be oblivious and he noticed the change in Alec’s expression. He stopped his hands when he was about to reach Alec’s pants.

“It’s okay, Alec. We don’t have to do that, at least not that.” The emphasis on the last word was obvious to what Magnus meant.

“But I want something.” Magnus smiled and softly he stroked Alec’s face. This had all started as a joke, just Magnus being a flirt and now things had gotten serious but for Alec, he would wait and please him in any way he wanted and needed.

“What exactly do you want to do?” Magnus asked. Alec didn’t reply but Magnus got the hint. He got up from the best and he once again he was on top of Alec. The latest relaxed and placed his head on the pillow.

Magnus began kissing him. First on the mouth and then moving towards his neck. Alec moaned, as he had never felt something like this before. Magnus kept going, moving down towards Alec’s chest, leaving soft and hard kisses as he went down. When he reached Alec’s waist again, this time, he wasn’t tense, he was ready Magnus realized. He pulls Alec’s pants down and he noticed how Alec was prepared already. Removing his underwear, Alec felt exposed and vulnerable but for some reason, it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. The only concerned he had, now that he was fully naked and aroused, was the door.

“Don’t worry about that. Relax.” Magnus told him.

Magnus kissed him again, and then with his right hand, Magnus grabbed Alec’s sex, he was hard. As Magnus began to do his thing, Alec started to moan. Soon Magnus began using mouth and as his tongue touched the tip of dick, Alec began to feel like he was losing control. All his senses had been expanded and this was certainly nothing like he had experienced before. As Magnus’ mouth kept moving up and down, while also using his hands, Alec kept moaning each time louder.

“Magnus!!” The feeling was overwhelming. Everything inside of him had been awakening.

Alec was not close to cumming yet but Magnus removed his mouth. “Shhh,” He said. “Someone might hear you.” And then, still with one hand on Alec’s cock, Magnus moved up and began to kiss Alec. Alec kept moaning but this time, the sound went right into Magnus' mouth as he wildly kept kissing him. Then he realized Alec was close to coming, so down he went again to finish him off.

It was ecstasy. Everything around Alec was blurry but at the same time he felt like he had finally been born, his senses were in the right place and the feeling inside of him, that bliss overpowered him. Magnus licked his lips with his own tongue and then he looked at Alec. It had all been worth it just to witness the beautiful picture he had in front of him.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m not sure words exist to describe what I just felt.” Magnus laughed and he laid down next to Alec.

“Oh, there is, you just need to try it a few more times.” He leaned in to kiss Alec again. The taste of his mouth that was something Magnus didn’t want to ever let go. “Can I see you again?” He then asked. The moment had gotten serious and Magnus wanted Alec to know that this was serious for him.

“Of course. Do you really have to go now?”

“As much I want to, I’m afraid I can’t stay here. Isabelle won’t keep them all out of here for much longer. But maybe you could come and visit me sometime.”

Alec agreed and then they got up. They began to get dressed again. For Alec, it was just his underwear, his pants, and his jacket. For Magnus, it was only his shirt and purple jacket. Then Alec quickly looked at Magnus pants and his bulge. He didn’t know what to say.

He pointed. “Should I have done something? I’m so sorry, I… I…” Magnus cut his words with a kiss.

“It’s okay Alexander. Don’t worry. Next time, I hope we will get plenty more times to go over everything.” He smiled and now they were facing each other again. Face to face, Alec was panting and he was even sweatier than before. His hair slightly wet and looking at his bare chest, Magnus didn’t want to leave.

With no other choice, they said goodbye. On his way back Magnus had found Isabelle again. She didn’t question him because deep down she knew, not exactly what, but she knew something had happened.

“I left the files with your brother,” He told her, she simply nodded.

Back in the room, Alec was still trying to catch his breath. Slowly feeling like he was back to normal, he entered the shower. This would stay with him for a very, very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, people asked, so here it is another chapter! Also, spoiler alert!!! It may contain spoilers for those who didn't read the books and for the upcoming episodes of Shadowhunters. This chapter will also be based on the sneak peek about malec. But it's really nothing major, just some mentions from the actual plot to help things get going.

Everything in the Institute was a mess. Alec had discovered the truth about his parents past, everything he once knew and believed in had suddenly been crushed by this news. Isabelle had had similar reactions. In the middle of the mess, all Alec wanted to do was to see Magnus. He could still feel, once in a while, Magnus touch all over his body. The way he had pleased him... He felt dirty finding himself thinking about Magnus in inappropriate ways especially when he did it in inappropriate moments. But lucky for Alec, Jace and Clary were going to need Magnus' help again. For him, this was the perfect opportunity to finish what he had started.

"When are you going to call Magnus back? I'm sure he's been waiting to hear from you." Izzy said.

Alec quickly looked around to see if he would find someone. When he saw that the place was empty, he replied back.

"Have he told you something?"

"No. And neither have you. You know you can talk to me. And I see something totally happened between the two of you." 

Alec wondered if he should tell her. But then he thought, he wasn't like Izzy. Like it had been proven before, he lacks flirting skills, and he certainly wasn't the type who feels comfortable sharing intimate details about his private life and what happened to him and Magnus. So he decided to not tell her exactly, he just confirmed her suspicion. 

"I'm glad you're thinking about yourself more often, brother." 

He gave his sister a kind approving look and then he asked: 

"Where's Jace and Clary?"

"They are with Simon." At the mention of his name, Alec could see Izzy's expression had gone more serious. She was worried. He didn't make more questions and neither did she. 

With everyone busy on their chores, Alec thought perhaps it was time to call Magnus back. He took his phone out of his pocket and he prepared to dial Magnus' number. However, something inside of him was keeping him from doing it. 

 _Maybe you should start living for yourself._ He started hearing Magnus' voice inside of his head. It was a constant struggle between doing what he was meant to do, what everyone else expected from him and doing what he wanted to. To live for himself instead of everyone else. And so, Alec finally dialed Magnus number. It didn't take long before the other boy picked up the phone.

"Alexander, what a pleasant surprise." 

Alec didn't reply. 

"Alec?"

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a drink again." What else could he say? Do I miss you? Do I want you? The answer to those questions was obviously yes. But everything Alec so desperately wanted to say didn't really sound like something he would be able to get out of his mouth.

"I would be delighted to. My place? Or perhaps your place, again?" At the mention of the last time Magnus had been at the Institute, Alec began to blush, lucky no one was there to see. The temperature rose and his entire body betrayed him.

"I will be at your place in 30 minutes." 

"I'll be waiting." 

 

Alec ended up taking far more than 30 minutes to get to Magnus place. First he took a shower, then he took quite some time choosing an outfit. Not that he had many to choose from. As a shadowhunter, Alec wrote pretty much always the same. Pants, T-Shirt and a jacket, all usually in black or dark blue. But today he had taken a deeper care for what he chose to wear. Maybe 2 hours later, Alec finally arrived at Magnus place.

"For a moment, I thought you weren't going to show up." 

"I'm sorry, I..." But what could Alec tell him? Lie? Or admit the truth and say why he took so long, Alec decided it was best to simply let things on the apology. "Sorry." 

Magnus said then and he gestured for Alec to get inside. The house was different since the last time he had seen it. A lot had happened if Alec cared to think about it. He felt closer to Magnus but he was also more afraid. 

"Care for a drink?" Alec was about to say no but he had to start somewhere right? So he said yes. 

"I've missed you," Magnus said. And the way he said it, so casual like it cost him nothing to say those words. But at the same holding so much power to them. In that moment, Alec envied him. The ability to say whatever it was on your mind. Alec had noticed before how Magnus did this. Later he realized he was probably flirting with him. But still, openly saying those things - it was both amazing and scary for Alec. 

He wanted to reply, say he missed him too. That, in fact, he couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. About what he did and how good it had felt. That he wanted more. That he wanted to lose himself, feel something he had never felt before. If he had the courage too, Alec would kiss Magnus right now. Feel the sensation of his soft lips, Magnus smiling between breaths, watching the way his eyes move from Alec's eyes to his lips. Alec said nothing, instead, he got lost. He got lost in the curves of Magnus' lips. The shape of his eyes and the sparkle in them. Every single detail he had never noticed before. The way his outfits - even though Alec would never wear something like that - fit perfectly in his body. He could explore Magnus' body for centuries, how ironic that sounded. And that's when he realized that this wasn't just lust. This wasn't a way to escape his own world, the image he put out for everyone else to see. This was genuine, this was honest. And he knew, that Magnus wasn't playing here.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" Magnus was amused. But there was kindness in his eyes. 

Alec snapped out of it. And he blushed. "I'm sorry." He said and then he took a sip of his drink.

"You are saying that a lot today." 

Alec was going to say sorry again, he didn't really think about it. It was just something that naturally came out. But he stopped himself. And he gains courage. This was it, they were alone and there was nothing to be ashamed of. 

"I missed you, a lot." And now it was Magnus' turn. He was the one looking at Alec and breathing in all the details. Noticing the lines that formed around Alec's eyes. The way his lips moved as he spoke. His body language and Magnus knew this was hard for him. But he was willing to help him. That's all Magnus wanted to do. To be there for Alec and support him. 

And the next words that came out of Alec's mouth surprised him. Because for once, he never imagined Alec would be the one saying them. It was perhaps, a Magnus think to say. But it was, for Magnus, a lovely surprise.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Alec thought that maybe it had been the drink, but looking down at his cup he realized he had barely been drinking it at all. So this was all him. Being honest with Magnus and with himself. 

Magnus got closer, taking the first step. They were in the living room. He grabbed Alec's hand and lead him to the couch. Now sitting, he got closer. Feeling Alec's breath so close to his face. 

"I want to kiss you too." And he did. 

But first he teased him, he laughed and he softly kissed Alec. Both their lips slightly parted. Magnus moved from Alec's mouth to his chin. Touching him but barely. His breath was warm and soft. Magnus was holding Alec's chin strongly and again he moved to his lips. This time, Alec was the one kissing him. Biting Magnus lower lip. Both of them wanted more. Magnus moved his hands and he reached Alec's chest, he grabbed his T-Shirt and he wanted to take it off. To feel Alec's bare chest again. 

"Can I?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded raising his arms up.

Magnus removed his T-Shirt and he was, as usual, blown away by Alec's beauty. He moved his fingers through his chest, feeling his hair and the softness of his skin. _Damn, his skin is soft._ He thought. And then he leaned in to kiss him. Not too hard but not too softly either, just enough to make Alec want more. And he did. Alec wanted more and he wanted to feel Magnus as well. 

"Take off your shirt," Alec said. Not a demand but a request. Magnus complied and he took his clothes off, standing only with his pants on. 

Alec had leaned his back and he was almost lying on the couch. Magnus on top of him. They were teasing and kissing. Laughing and enjoying the moment. It felt different this time, and it didn't felt like it was made out of pure lust. Every single touch was filled with passion and emotion. With feelings and desire. They wanted each other, they cared for each other. And Alec kept kissing Magnus and as he felt he was getting hard, he knew he wanted something more. He wanted to do something besides just kissing. But not because his body was reacting or because of the natural human instinct, he wanted this because he liked Magnus. And it hit him, what it was like to actually fall in love with someone, to sharing a mutual feeling. To want someone and need someone that wasn't forbidden to reach. This is what it felt like. Alec felt like he was being born again like he had never experienced this feeling before.

And whoever would know would probably say this was a strange moment to be thinking about Jace. But Alec wasn't thinking about him because he wished Jace was the one on top of him kissing him back, he thought about Jace because he realized what he felt, what he thought he had felt all those years was nothing more than just parabatai love. Because your parabatai is like your brother. And you're supposed to love each other, to share a connection greater than anything else. And for a long time, Alec had believed he was in love. That he wanted a relation with Jace beyond the one they shared already. But he was wrong. This was the relation he wanted. This is what it was like to love someone you didn't share a bond with - at least not one caused by a rune and by rules. 

They stopped kissing. And looking right into each other's eyes. With love and affection, Magnus asked him:

"Do you... do you want to go to my room?" He was panting and the words woke up something in Alec. This time, it wasn't love, desire or passion. It was fear. He wanted this, just seconds ago he had been thinking how much he wanted this but he was a virgin, inexperienced and with a huge lack of unknowledge while Magnus, well Magnus was a warlock which means he is immortal. And that fear translated to his facial expression which Magnus immediately caught. 

"It's okay. I'm okay with just making out. We don't have to -" But Alec cut his words by passing his finger softly through Magnus' lips. 

"I want to. I really want to." And his face light up. "I just... I don't know how to. What am I supposed to do?" He knew exactly what he wanted to say but somehow saying those things out loud would sound silly. He would seem silly but Magnus was understanding and he understood Alec. So no words at all were enough. 

"Don't worry. You are going to be fine. It's going to be fine." And with that, Alec followed the other man to his room. 

Magnus was prepared, he had condoms and everything that would be necessary for the moment. Alec was caught by surprise to what he was seeing. He had never used any of those things. But he wasn't stupid either and he knew what it meant. Between them, they talked about what would make each other feel more comfortable. Magnus was now lying on his bed. They removed the rest of their clothes. Now naked, they were both staring at each other. Neither of them cared or felt self-conscious because they were in too deep. Too lost admiring how beautiful one another was. Deep down, Alec was still scared. Scared he would mess everything up but Magnus was gentle, he was caring and he made sure to lead Alec, to tell him he was doing it fine. 

Alec was now on top of Magnus. Their hands tangled in each other. Both leaving out moans. Saying each other's names in full pleasure as Alec thrust a little deeper. Magnus now saying Alec's name, each time sounding more like a whisper like breathing was hard. Their hearts racing. Alec kissing Magnus body as he was still inside of him. Alec got lost and between sounds, they both came. Alec rolled over to the size, getting himself out and removing the condom. He felt more connected to Magnus. There were no boundaries now. Just the two of them, together with nothing around them. At least, that's how both were feeling.

"That was... pretty amazing." Magnus managed to say. 

Alec blushed. "Really?" He asked. His eyes shining, his affection and love were more than visible. Magnus wanted to stay like this. And he knew that no matter how many times this would happen - Magnus hoped it would happen many more times - he was sure it would feel the same. Perhaps even better. Alec had unlocked something and he was willing to let it happen. 

"Date me." Alec said. And again, Magnus was surprised. Alec was full of surprises. 

His eyes widened as he looked at the dark hair, green eyed boy. Even sweaty, Alec's after sex look was to die for. 

"Yes. Of course. I mean, are you sure?" And then his face got more serious. 

This had been amazing and Magnus was sure he was ready to give his heart to Alec. But was Alec ready for a relationship? And one he would have to hide from his friends, his siblings and most of all his parents? 

"Yes. I'm sure. I really like you. In fact..." Alec stopped himself. Saying this now would mean a big commitment. He knew the implications and he knew it wasn't going to be easy. But being with Magnus made him want, to be honest. To be himself. And that's what he was going to try and do. "I'm not saying this just because we had sex and it was my first time, I'm not that person. But I think I'm falling for you. And I don't mind. I want to. I want to fall." 

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus said. 

They kissed again, and a kiss became something else and the night fades away. Discovering each other. Learning about each other. Another day was soon to rise. But neither of them cared. Eventually, their bodies gave in. And they fell asleep. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now before someone comes in and attacks me or something (one expects everything nowadays) I know that this is something Magnus wouldn't probably do, but we were just playing with theories and then this happened. So have fun! I also apologize for any possible spelling mistakes, grammar, etc.


End file.
